Technical Field
The invention relates to a display device.
Related Art
OLED (organic light emitting diode) display devices have the advantages of thinner size, lighter weight, higher illumination efficiency, lower driving voltage and simple manufacturing process, so they have become one of the best choices for the new generation flat display devices.
After the manufacturing of the OLED display device, the environment moisture and oxygen may enter into the display device and react to the internal electrodes. In some serious cases, the entered moisture and oxygen can cause the separation of the electrode layer, the decrease of the lighting intensity, the black spots and the likes. In addition, the display device may also contain the moisture and oxygen generated in the package process and operation procedure, and these generated moisture and oxygen can also react with the internal electrodes.
To solve this problem, the conventional art tries to coat a sealing layer structure between the first and second substrates during the package process for blocking the external moisture and oxygen. However, this solution is not good enough. In fact, there are a small amount of moisture and oxygen that can enter the display device through the leak between the sealing layer and the substrate.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a novel design of a display device that can block the external moisture and oxygen and thus extend the lifetime of the display device.